


Undercover

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed being his usual asshole self, Jealous RK900, M/M, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Semi Explicit Content, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Connor goes undercover in an Eden Club as a Traci model. Nines was forbidden to go on the mission due to personal attachment to Connor.That didn't stop him.Though whats stopping Nines from maiming all the humans ogling over Connor?





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> So I was browsing through tumblr when I came across this [fanart](http://afraid-of-thunder.tumblr.com/post/176889883145/commission-%D0%BE) and my brain went.
> 
> Brain: you have to write an Eden undercover mission with possessive jealous Nines
> 
> Me: but it's midnight
> 
> Brain: do it
> 
> So long story short I wrote this at like 1 am, I revised it like three times but if there are mistakes I'm sorry.

After the android revolution many thought the Eden Clubs would be the first to shut down. Surprising many of the androids stayed but on their terms, meaning no more memory wipes, a paycheck and consent. Eden Club met those terms and stayed in business in only a few places, as of now only one of the clubs operated in Detroit. The club even opened up to hiring humans and now Eden Clubs weren’t just android sex houses, instead was a pleasure house that serviced humans and androids.

Still a sex club was typical of a kingpin red ice dealer to frequent.

Hank had been pursuing this fucker for weeks and he finally tracked him down, word from an undercover cop was that an exchange was going to happen at the club between two of the biggest red ice dealers in Detroit. Red Ice was in even higher demand after one of its main ingredient got rights. Now thirium was only sold to androids and androids only until better security to the product was acted upon.

That didn’t stop the dealers who started to acquire thirium in more brutal ways. Connor was not going to let another innocent android be used to make a horrible drug which is why he volunteered to go undercover in the club when the exchange was happening.

Nines, the RK900 who deviated and joined the DPD, also Connor’s romantic partner demanded he go undercover as well. Mainly to keep Connor safe, Fowler denied the android at first until Nines made it clear he was not going to have Connor all alone in between a drug exchange. Fowler gave Nines the green light and the night of the exchange was coming close.

Connor and Nines arrived at the club early into the night, Nines was going undercover as a patron so he dressed up nicely and hid his LED with some cover up. Nines changed the color of his hair to blonde, a feature the RK900 had that the RK800 didn’t. Nines also wore some thick framed glasses as well. Once Nines didn’t look as similar to Connor did he step into the club and browsed around. 

Connor’s disguise was one Nines hated and loved, Connor was to be the honeypot and was undercover as a Traci model.

Connor was clad in scantly short tight boxers that had ‘Eden Club’ on the hem, he also was covered in glitter that all the models had dusted on their bodies. The glitter seemed to make the freckles and moles on Connor’s skin stand out more. 

An added touch that Connor threw in last minute was a leather collar and a thin leather leash attached to it.

Nines was in the area of the club the exchange was suppose to meet before going to a private room. This area looked more like the common strip club, with stages where androids and humans danced, couches and chairs for patrons to watch. Nines had a drink in his hand he got from the bar, Nines noticed Gavin was in his position as well, hanging around the bar probably getting a bit too tipsy.

Out of the corner of his eye Nines spotted Connor and he almost dropped his glass.

Seeing Connor like this instantly made Nines heat up, he was aware what role Connor was playing but seeing it executed had the upgraded model reeling. What really got Nines all hot and bothered was the collar Connor wore, that was the same one they used in their private times.

Connor walked around catching the eyes of many patrons who reached out wanting to get a taste of Connor. Nines eyes darken as one patron grabbed Connor by his hips and pulled the android against his body. Connor played it off and grinded against the patron before whispering in their ear, probably that they were taken since Connor’s mission was to seduce one of the Red Ice dealers.

Nines’ fist clenched as he watched others try and garner Connor’s attention, touching him, wanting to do naughty things to the RK800.

“Careful there tiger or you’re going to bust a bolt.” Gavin had sauntered up to Nines who was giving everyone looking at Connor a look that would kill them on sight.

“I’m fine detective.”

“Fuck if you’re this jealous already can’t imagine how you react after he spreads his legs for a drug dealer.”

If it didn’t draw too much attention and potentially blow their cover Nines would had socked Gavin in the face and the bastard knew Nines wanted to deck him so bad in that moment.

An hour went by of Nines stewing in anger and jealousy over Connor being fawned over and touched by perverted strangers. Didn’t help Gavin was in his ear making it worse, though the detective went quiet suddenly and stared at the entrance. Nines glanced over and saw one of the Red Ice dealers had arrived.

The kingpin dealer was escorted by two human security guards and they walked over to a booth in the corner before sitting down. The three cops were on alert as now the mission finally began. 

Connor moved in quick not wanting any other workers getting involved, he sauntered over to the drug dealer hips swaying to catch his attention.

The drug dealer seemed please by Connor and beckoned the android over, Nines stared at them watching every move close. The dealer had no qualms with pulling Connor into his lap and his hands cupping Connor’s ass. 

Nines crushed the glass in his hand, it clattered to the floor and Gavin quickly played it off as if he bumped into the guy. “Keep it together we can’t blow our cover. Save the jealousy for later.” 

Gavin walked away going back to the small bar leaving Nines to stew in anger.

Nines was aware it all was an act, that Connor was playing a role for his mission but that didn’t quell Nines’ possessive nature when it came to Connor. Everyone knew Nines wouldn’t hesitate to kill if Connor was in danger, this was why Fowler was so against Nines participating in this case. Nines clenched his fists tightly as he watched the drug dealer pull on the leather leash bringing Connor closer so he could started kissing and sucking on Connor’s neck.

Maybe coming on this mission was a bad idea as Nines was finding a way to kill the drug dealer where he stood.

Lucky for the dealer before Nines was debating killing him with his gun or bare hands the other Red Ice dealer arrived. The second one walked over to the booth where the other was now sticking his hands into the back of Connor’s boxers.

The two drug dealers exchanged some words before deciding to take it someplace private. It all went according to plan when the dealer that Connor was seducing decided to bring him along. 

The dealers and Connor disappeared into a private room that was guarded by the security.

Nines now hated this more than watching that pervert touch Connor, he didn’t know what was happening in that room and it scared him more than anything. Nines opened up a mental link with Connor, just to know if the other was alright. Connor sent him a small message that he was ok and getting information about the two dealers as the speak.

A painstakingly long hour goes by.

Nines sat at the bar with Gavin, his eyes had not left the door Connor was behind with two Red Ice dealers. The mental link went quiet so Connor wouldn’t be distracted and potential give himself away. Nines knew Connor was more than capable to take care of himself but Nines couldn’t stop worrying.

Curse being deviant and these emotions it gave him.

Finally the door opens and one of the dealers left the room followed by their security. They won’t get far as DPD had shown up and surrounded the building twenty minutes ago after Connor sent them a message he had video recording of where both had their base of operation.

Nines started to panic when Connor and the other didn’t leave the room, a loud commotion from outside where the police were arresting the other drug dealer was heard and the security made a move to alert the dealer. If they did that the dealer could potentially link Connor to be a double agent and could get violent.

Just reacting Nines strode over to the security guards and immediately knocked both of them out swiftly. The both fell to the floor and Nines swung open the door.

The sight that greeted Nines made his vision go red.

The dealer was on top of Connor, the android’s wrists held tight in one hand while the other had begun pulling the Eden Club boxers off. Connor looked at Nines his LED was yellow and stress level way too high. Not cause Nines was here potentially blowing their cover, no cause what the drug dealer was so close to doing to him.

“Do you mind? It’s occupied.” The dealer sounded annoyed.

Nines marched over and easily ripped him off of Connor and threw the man halfway across the room. The dealer got up cursing before Gavin followed in and pinned the guy down arresting him. Dragging the dealer out who was yelling derogatory things to Connor and Nines.

Once they were left alone in the room Nines pulled Connor into a crushing hug. Connor returned the hug his stress levels going down once it was all over.

“You didn’t have to throw him.”

“I wanted to do way worse.”

“I know.”

Nines buried his nose in Connor’s hair as he squeezed the shorter android tighter, they should head back to the DPD and begin the interrogations and stings to the locations of where the drugs are but Nines still needed to be alone with Connor. 

“Do you know how hard it was, watching others touch you?”

A sly smile came across Connor’s face “Oh I know, I could feel your gazing boring into my back.”

Nines hands dug into Connor’s sides becoming aware he was holding Connor who was only wearing short tight boxers, glitter and a leather collar. “Was the collar necessary?”

“Yes, it was a subtle detail to show that I belonged to another already.”

Nines hands moved to Connor’s hips and pulled the other android flushed against his chest, Connor gasped at the movement but didn’t fight it.

“And who do you belong too?”

“You~” Connor whispered into Nines’ ear before starting to kiss his jaw.

“I like this look on you, only if it’s me looking at you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

The two would had continued if it wasn’t for Gavin speaking up. “Chris, have you ever seen something so repulsive?”

“We see you everyday Gavin we’re use to it.” Nines shot back, Connor stifled a laugh by burying his face in Nines’ shoulder and Chris laughed into his hand. Gavin angrily pushed his way out, Chris following leaving the two android’s alone.

“If it weren’t for work I have you now in this room.”

“Save it for when we get back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always weak for honeypot undercover missions and the other half of the OTP gets super hella jealous.
> 
> Also I posted this instead of updating Blue Roses so sorry XD


End file.
